


Heaven (Until it crashed in)

by DRMBIT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Jenle ftw, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is extra, Mark likes Jaemin, Markmin we'll get there next time, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Nahyuck Nation ftw, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Rensung ftw, Rumors, Sad Na Jaemin, Will Jaemin like mark back?, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRMBIT/pseuds/DRMBIT
Summary: SONG PLAYING: A WORLD ALONEThe older hum and gather up the courage to face him, he knows that the boy in front of him looks ethereal even in the dim lighting. "And what if it is? It might happen and I don't want anything to damage–""It's 2020, who even gives a shit Donghyuck?" He whispered before they fell into silence.orPeople found out about their relationship and it's tearing them apart
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: dream jukebox fest: round one





	Heaven (Until it crashed in)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's kind of shit but I just began writing again this year so I will continue to improve after this. I hope you'll enjoy reading!

It was heaven. 

Jaemin tugged on the hem of Haechan's shirt, pulling the older closer to him as the kiss was burning with passion. 

They wanted to stay that way. 

It's all they ever wanted, inside the comfort of their shared bedroom they can share their small sweet I love you and more kisses as long as they wanted too. 

But it couldn't be like that for long, the thought lingered in the sun-kissed boy's mind as he pushed away from the other, already breathless from what they were doing. 

He thought of the worst-case scenario, but it went way back in his mind. It was the last of his concerns and–

His phone rang multiple times, he reached out for it on the bedside table and answered it before even looking at who's calling. "Hello?" 

"Hyuck, please check the news." 

"Why would I check the news Jeno?" 

"Please, it's important." He ended the call right after. 

He sighed, Jeno was being too rushed about his announcement. What was all of that about? Did something happen on the news? God, he wanted to know so that he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. 

"… And on other news, an insider sent us a video of what they claim to be NCT's Jaemin and Haechan kissing before going on stage during one of their shows during their tour." 

The video started to play and it was indeed them if you ever looked closely, they thought they were hiding it but someone was filming them all this time and decided to send it, he was so close to losing it when there were other videos and pictures too that were shown after. Their secret is out– unofficially. 

He felt sick to his stomach. 

He wanted to cry. 

He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Do you think they're a couple?" 

"We don't know for sure, we just have to wait for SM's official announcement but—"

The younger turned off the TV, he had enough of seeing it and pretty sure the older also sick and tired of it too. He looked over to the brunet who stared at the wall, thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. 

The only thought on their minds scared them. They don't want to break it off, not now or ever. 

Should I? It would be for the best but at what cost? They both laid on the bed and sighed in defeat. They couldn't bear to look at each other or the tears that well up will soon fall. 

"Jaemin." 

"Donghyuck." 

They both said it at the same time which made them both chuckle and they stayed like that until the younger spoke up "About, the news." He shifted and he faced the brunet. "I know that it's just in our heads that if the company confirms it'll be the worst-case scenario." 

The older hum and gather up the courage to face him, he knows that the boy in front of him looks ethereal even in the dim lighting. "And what if it is? It might happen and I don't want anything to damage–" 

"It's 2020, who even gives a shit Donghyuck?" He whispered before they fell into silence.

Silence. It became their best friend or their worst enemy. They didn't talk about it anymore and acted like it didn't happen at all– well the news was cleared up and they faked that Jaemin was wiping off something on the older boy's face and the media believed it. 

The news station apologized live and said it was fake news, the insider was sued in court and everything was going to be fine now right?

And it became a domino effect. 

Suddenly everything downfalls after that, rumors after rumors started to pile up. The whispers soon became louder than ever and the group doesn't know if they can see them trying to not fall apart. 

They weren't even in speaking terms for a week, and it became two weeks, and three then a month. They thought it was brilliant (read: stupid) that if they distanced maybe it'll stop. 

It didn't. 

God knows it's already tearing them apart, the way they don't even go to their own bedroom isn't enough they brought suitcases to stay temporarily in the other member's room and it didn't look like they'll leave any time soon. 

"Hyuck you have to talk to him!" Renjun pulled the blanket off of the younger, it was already hard living with Chenle but it was already a disaster when he started to move in because on their so-called ~break~ 

"I won't!" He muffled into the pillow and curled up to a ball, wanting to get away from reality a bit and to drift off to sleep. 

Sadly the Chinese won't have it since he pulled the duvet off.

"Renjun–" 

"Hyuck, please it's been a month and a half and you guys have been acting like strangers." They both whipped their heads to see the youngest of the trio by the doorway. "Both of you are hurting and you let some stupid news outlet get in the way? Some stupid rumor that people spout out?" 

Silence. It already became Donghyuck's worst enemy since the last time he even spoke properly to him. 

"It would be better if we keep our distance until it'll die down." He mumbled as he sat up and pulled his knees close. 

"But it won't benefit you nor Jaemin, it won't die down either so what's the use of staying apart?" Jeno suddenly showed up along with Jisung behind him. "Hi baby." He nuzzled his head into Chenle's neck as his arm made way to his waist which made him squeal like a dolphin. 

"Not the time to flirt, we're too single for this." Renjun dramatically sighed with his hand on his chest. 

"You act like I'm not here." 

Surprised by the back hug, the shorter jumped from the surprise but he snuggled into his arms quite comfortably.

"Please it's for your sake and Jaemin hyung's, if the media doesn't like it then so beat it. Are you really going to let others dictate your actions because it's deemed as “wrong”?" 

He let Jisung's words sink in, fuck, he's right. 

He suddenly stood up and walked out of the bedroom, right passed all of them, may have overheard that Jaemin and Mark we're having a little date and that the older now have a crush on the younger. 

I hope that I'm not too late. That thought was on both of their minds. Jaemin walked into the cafe that Mark told him about near the SM building. He wouldn't want to admit but it was the most expensive-looking cafe he ever stepped foot on. 

God did he have brought enough money to buy anything here, he didn't notice as he checked his wallet that his date was back hugging him. "Hello love." 

It made him jump a bit but soon he chuckled, loosen up as he was guided to the register to order. He was insisting that he would (and maybe can) pay for his own drink and food but of course, the older would like to be the gentleman of the relationship. Even went to pull out a chair for the younger, he was going to combust on how the shorter looked. 

The sweater matches his coral hair, the light washed jeans and the white sneakers they brought together as a matching item. It was even more adorable that the sweater paws that he put on because the drink was a bit too hot to touch. 

"Thank you for coming here by the way." That smile, maybe he wanted to kiss him right then and there. "You pretty much have a busy schedule at the moment Mark, you should be resting right now." 

"Don't worry Jaem, still healthy as ever." 

Maybe he wasn't going to admit that his right hand had a minor fracture but he wasn't going to make the younger worry about him right now. It wasn't the focus for today. 

The focus today was to confess. 

He has been preparing for a while now actually, it was a bit of a stretch to prepare much for this certain confession. Maybe it grew to more than a crush– his feelings for Jaemin he means. 

Phrase one: his blueberry cheesecake. 

"I'll pay you a bit extra but can you do this for me?" Mark whispered to the girl behind the counter who nodded before side-eyed the peached hair boy who's texting away on his phone. 

"Confession to him?" 

He just smiled in reply as he slid in an extra 100,000 won to her which she just took in and asked what he wanted. 

As the cheesecakes got to their table, the younger looked so ready to dig in but he noticed something, instead of the regular blueberries on top of the cake there was extra on the plate forming a heart-like shape. He looked at it in awe, he didn't expect much from this “date” but he was more and well over the moon. 

"Na Jaemin." He looked up to see the older smile before he left his seat and walked to the vacant mini stage, getting an acoustic guitar in the process and adjusted the mic. "This song is for you, my love."

Phrase two: serenade him. 

The strums of the guitar reminded him of “Chivalry is dead” by Trevor Wensley, a song that hyuck used to play for him all the tim– 

He shouldn't be thinking of him right now. But God, he was imagining Mark as Hyuck and he couldn't get the image out of his head no matter how hard he tried. 

He wasn't even focused on listening to the serenade, his ears were tuned out as the thoughts ran through his mind, scattered. He doesn't know but his memory flashed to Hyuck's confession. 

It was during one of their hang out in the 127 dorms when the older invited him to jam out. The hyungs were out so they have the room all to themselves (with house rules implemented). 

"It's so big here," Jaemin twirled around before crashing into the white couch. "And wow this couch is comfortable, wow." 

The older chuckled before excusing himself to get– maybe borrow without permission– Mark's acoustic guitar from their shared room. 

"And now," he came out of the room and into the living room area and held the guitar like it's a prize. "I'll sing you a song." 

"I feel special." 

"Well, you should." He smiled before he tuned the guitar and strummed it to hear if it's actually tuned. "Alright, we're all set." 

The blond was bubbling inside before it even began, maybe it was the older in front of him who smiled right at him it's like an arrow to his heart, it was more than that he thought. 

Girl, just let your hair down  
Let's paint the whole town  
Life is our playground, yeah

Mark was singing the same song, he knew that, but as far as he tries to focus on him it always brings him back to the sunkissed boy.

But I'm not a kid no more  
So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are

Screams. All he remembered from their last encounter. They were arguing. 

"This is for our sake!"

"But what's the cost? They'll still talk about it and–"

"It's safer to distance ourselves until it dies down."

"But for fuck sake hyuck it won't!"

The glass shattering on walls and the slammed door, it was all vivid to him. He couldn't forget it, he couldn't forget that he's in love with a complete wuss. 

"And they said, chivalry is dead."

All of the customers in the cafe were in awe of how the idol sang and all of them were in anticipation, their minds thinking about what would happen, their eyes went back and forth between Jaemin and Mark as they had their phones out, ready to film. 

"Na Jaemin," He brought the mic with him as he walked off stage. "I'm completely head over heels for you-" there was the ding from the entrance but he didn't stop him "And I wanted to ask if you want to go out with me?" 

He was pressured, all of the phones were on him now, he looked everywhere but into Mark's expecting gaze and met with Hyuck's who just pitifully smiled and mouthed congratulations before he left the cafe. 

God, he felt pity for himself, he got there too late and he was pretty sure the younger reciprocated the older's feeling which he was happy for the new couple. 

"HYUCK!"

He stopped walking, it couldn't be Jaemin. It just couldn't. 

"HYUCK TURN AROUND!"

He did only to collide into a bear hug, he wasn't sure who it was because it was blurry but he just can't help but cry on the taller's shoulder. 

"Please stop crying," He doesn't want to believe it was actually him. "It's hurting me, inside is what I mean." 

"I thought you accepted the confession." He mumbled in the younger's sweater. 

"I thought about it, he makes me happy but as a friend, not the way you do." 

"You deserve someone better than me though," he backed away from the hug to look up, it's been a month and a half but God he's still ethereal as always. "I said we should stay away from each other until it blew over, I pushed our relationship away because I cared a lot about what people thought about us. You deserve Mark who isn't afraid to show off you–" 

Their lips met, it melted together as it moved in sync, grins itching on their lips as the sun-kissed boy cupped the blond boy's cheeks. It was just like before, it was heaven. It has always been heaven with each other. 

They didn't care about the stares the others have been giving, they didn't care about the whispers now, because they know now that whatever people say doesn't matter.


End file.
